Love, life and family for the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: For the Thundercats love was in the air on Third earth. Panthro reunites with his wife. Snarf gets a mate. Tygra and Cheetara get married as do Bengali and Pumyra even Lion-o and his sweet heart Liosia who is a white lioness. Soon things start to change, life happens and soon in cat's lair and the tower of omen there will be the patter of little feet. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

For the Thundercats love was in the air on Third earth. There were two Thunderian women who were rescued. Panella Panthro's long lost wife they were happy to be reunited. There was Liosia a white lioness. Lion-o fell head over heels for her. Now he wanted to win her heart. Love was happening for the other Thundercats too.

Tygra and Cheetara were in secret relationship for sometime but now they are being open about it. Tygra had always cared very much about Cheetara and loved being with her, he wanted to keep her safe and guard her. Cheetara was amazed by Tygra's affection for her. The two of them would often go on walks together in their free time and talk about things.

Meanwhile love was blooming at the tower of omens. Bengali was trying many ways to gain Pumyra's affection. He left notes for her, flowers, and pictures he drew himself. Pumyra was happy to see Bengali go to such lengths to impress her. But she saw no need she really liked him a lot. So she decided to tell how she felt. "I love you Bengali I always have," Pumyra said.

Bengali smiled and told her he had loved her too. They started a relationship after that.

There was also a female Snarf that had been rescued as well her name Snarfette and she was now Snarf's mate.

Lion-o continued his courting to Liosia in hopes to impress her and gain her love. But she was not seeming into it. She told Lion-o that she wasn't looking for romance and to stop. That really hurt poor Lion-o's feeling and he was sitting in his room he wouldn't come out or let anyone in for a couple of days. After a couple of days Liosia apologized for what she said when she saw his feelings were hurt. "I'm sorry Lion-o I just had my heart broke several times and I just didn't want more heart break can you forgive me?" she said.

"I forgive you," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were soon very good friends. Lion-o found ways to make Liosia laugh. Whenever she felt sad he would do something to cheer her up. They were growing closer and closer as time passed on.

After a year Lion-o and Liosia were engaged to be married. Tygra and Cheetara became engaged as did Bengali and Pumyra. This was going to be big. Three Thundercats couples were going to be married.

This is where the story begins!


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The biggest triple wedding any third earther was going to see was about to happen. Lion-o and Liosia were going to be married as were Bengali and Pumyra also Tygra and Cheetara.

Lynx-o was preceding over the ceremony. Then Lion-o, Tygra and Bengali recited their vows to their brides and the brides recited their vows to their grooms. Then they tied the ribbons together and then shared a kiss. "I pronounce Tygra and Cheetara husband and wife, Bengali and Pumyra husband and wife, Lion-o and Liosia husband wife. I also present Lion-o and Liosia Lord and Lady of the Thundercats," Lynx-o said.

It was big celebration. This was huge beyond huge.

Soon everyone went home and life at cat's lair continued.

Everyone was hard at work. They were keeping things at cat's lair and the tower of omens running like clock work and keeping it clean. It was beautiful in deed. Life was continuing as usual. Life was pretty good. But as usual Mutants, Mumm-Ra and Lunataks were causing trouble. That was the way it was on third earth.

But soon life was going to change. Panella, Panthro's wife wasn't feeling like herself. She felt sick and Panthro was worried. Panella took a pregnancy test when she saw it she smiled and showed it to Panthro. It was positive. "We're going to have a baby," Panella said.

Panthro picked Panella up and spun her around laughing. "This best news ever! I will make a crib!" Panthro said. "Not mention a mobile, a changing table, and a little seat for the Thundertank," he said.

"Panthro, it's going to be sometime before the baby is born so we have plenty of time to get ready," Panella said.

Panthro and Panella were going to tell the other Thundercats. There was a meeting among the Thundercats. "What's the big news Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Panella said.

"Congratulations!" The other Thundercats said.

This was great news indeed. Panella was going to have a baby. Pumyra was keeping tabs on her pregnancy.

Over the next nine months the Thundercats were preparing for a baby. The nursery was finished and soon everything was ready for the baby. It was early Autumn and the Thundercats were waiting for the birth. Panella was getting more excited and more anxious everyday. Panella was reading and book while Panthro was showering.

Then Panella gasped. Panthro who finished his shower came out. "Are you alright?" Panthro asked.

"Panthro I think it's time," Panella said.

"Oh my its time! I will get Pumyra," Panthro said and ran out and came back with Pumyra.

"Okay Panella let's get you to the med bay." Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats heard Panella was going to have the baby. Everyone was really excited. Panthro was with Panella holding her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly as she had a contraction. Panthro winced she had quite a grip. Cheetara and Liosia were helping with the birth. "Okay Panella it's time on the count of three push," Pumyra said. "1,2,3 push!" she said.

Panella pushed while squeezing Panthro's hand.

Panella had been pushing for 20 minutes and then a baby cried. "It's a girl!" Pumyra said.

Cheetara cleaned the cub up and Liosia put the baby girl in a diaper and swaddled her up. Then she handed the baby to her mother. "She's beautiful," Panella said.

"She is, she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," Panthro said. "let's name her Panthea," he said.

"That's a perfect name welcome to the world Panthea." Panella said.

The other Thundercats came to meet the new baby. "She's a little cutie pie," Snarfer said.

"She's going to grow up big and strong like Panthro I bet," Wilykit said.

"Yeah," Wilykat said.

"I know she will make a fine Thundercat," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o and I will make sure we will all teach her the code of Thundera," Panthro said.

To be continued.


End file.
